1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for controlling traffic according to user, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for controlling traffic according to user that detects traffic abnormalities according to an Internet user's online behavior and controls the traffic of users whose behaviors are at variance with regular Internet user behavior patterns through the use of priority control.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, various methods of detecting abnormal or unusual network traffic are being suggested. However, most techniques currently applied to networks use a method of setting a threshold value for total traffic volume, comparing the preset threshold value with current traffic volume, and preventing packet transmission. Accordingly, the related art may be easily applied to the network, but may have difficulty in effectively controlling abnormal traffic.
Also, there is another technique of detecting suspected abnormal network traffic, analyzing the patterns of detected traffic, and controlling traffic having the same pattern. This pattern analysis technique has the advantage of high accuracy in detecting and controlling abnormal traffic. However, since a complex algorithm needs to be applied in order to detect patterns of abnormal traffic, this technique has the disadvantage of requiring a great deal of resource allocation and cost. In particular, as the speed of a network becomes higher through the use of high-speed lines, an abnormal traffic detection method using the pattern analysis technique has difficulty in processing large volumes of traffic on high-speed lines and effectively controlling such abnormal traffic in real time due to the complexity of the algorithm used.